Modern media players are generally designed to be thin, sleek and aesthetically pleasing. Unfortunately, the requirement for a thin profile ignores ergonomic requirements of the media player and can make the media player difficult to operate. What is required, is a control interface that may be combined with other ergonomic elements of a media player to provide a more comfortable to use device.
What is further required is a media player that can be quickly and conveniently located to within a motor vehicle and to be relocated to a home entertainment system.